


[SPN/SD] Before the daybreak.

by bl3cto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19695664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl3cto/pseuds/bl3cto
Summary: 注意：S201之後。





	[SPN/SD] Before the daybreak.

有時候Dean會做這樣的夢。

夢見自己又回到廉價旅館裡那張已經半邊塌陷下去的破爛雙人沙發上，背後靠著凹凸不平的椅墊，短短的腿還搆不著地。昏黃燈光伴隨著嗡嗡聲響閃動，即使睡意氾濫他仍然時不時地往窗外張望著，等待父親從深夜中歸來，帶著一身傷和狩獵後的疲憊。

剛滿兩歲多的Sam趴在他的胸口熟睡，小小的手放在頭顱兩側握成拳狀，光線灑在透出暖熱溫度的臉頰上，呼吸均勻綿長。偶爾門口會傳來一兩聲像是落葉刮過門板的聲音，他會害怕，但是他知道那些意圖傷害他們的東西是進不來的，父親在離開前做了安全措施，門邊窗沿也都灑了厚厚的鹽線，他們很安全。

Dean微微收緊了細瘦的手臂將Sam抱緊，壓在身上的重量溫暖而沉重。  
在破曉之前最黑暗的時刻裡，Dean恍恍惚惚的突然有種感覺，彷彿搭上了離開地球的超級飛船，而屁股底下這張老舊沙發、頭頂上像燭火一樣微弱的光線，還有他的弟弟──懷裡這個滿身奶香的小東西── _這些_ ，這些就是他的一切了。

經歷了父親的死之後，Sam想他們之間的確需要好好來個談話，但不是以互相咆哮的方式，也不是身上帶著死不瞑目的女巫用他媽長得要命的指甲深深戳進肩膀肌肉再往下斜跨過半個胸膛的爪痕的現在。

「我不需要你來告訴我該怎麼做！」喉嚨乾得像是有團火在燒，他用力壓下每一陣因怒吼而起的劇痛，胸腔裡來回碰撞的鳴響簡直快把他的內臟從那幾道口子裡逼出來，老天，那可不是多好看的死法。  
為了在月圓前阻止女巫咒殺項鍊──她的遺物的第七任擁有者，Sam強行轉移所有權並召喚了她的靈魂。Sam知道這次莽撞的行動激怒了Dean，然而在把女巫作為核心的項鍊從她脖子上扯下來扔進火裡的時候，她就徹底灰飛煙滅了，再也沒有因這條瑪瑙石項鍊而死的人，以狩獵的成果來講他並不後悔，儘管每次與Dean的爭吵他都感到痛苦不堪。  
「哦、是嗎？我會試著記住下次不要阻止你向一個抓狂的女鬼投懷送抱。」Dean站在房間的另一端，左手腕上的割傷順著地心引力落著血珠，啪搭啪搭落在覆著塵埃的地板上。體內蓄滿了憤怒和一股恐懼的後座力，他得用盡全力才能阻止自己跳上床和還在流血的Sam打一架。

「該死！Dean！我可以為你而死並不代表你可以控制我！」兩指用力擰緊眉間，他沒辦法控制從嘴邊溜出去的話。胸口上三道撕開襯衫的平行爪痕怵目驚心，邊緣青紫還不停的往外冒著血，後腦遭受撞擊的地方擴散著暈眩和鈍痛，Sam努力集中注意力以準備承受Dean下一波的怒火，但他只聽到對面一陣窒息的沉默。  
「Dean？」抬起頭試探性的喊了一聲，他不喜歡Dean的沉默。從小到大，每當Dean不再說話或吼叫，那只代表他關起了溝通的途徑，縮回那誰也進不去的心裡默默吞嚥傷口和不滿。他 _痛恨_ 這樣。

冷涼空氣盤旋在他們中間稍稍冷卻了衝上頸脖的火氣。Dean仍然站得遠遠的，身上那件John給他的夾克沾著塵土，雙手緊握在身側，全身肌肉緊繃且充滿攻擊性，像一隻被踩了尾巴的貓。  
天快亮了，東方天空露出淺淺的白，房裡滲進冷靜的味道。

「我該拿你怎麼辦，Sammy？Hum？」鼻音裡帶了一點潮濕如朝露濕涼，Dean皺著眉頭，瞇起那雙瞳孔周圍帶有深色斑點的綠眼睛，嘴唇向上彎成苦笑的弧度。Sam認得這個表情，那是小時候他做錯事，Dean準備原諒他的表情。

「我只剩下你了。」Dean低下頭，聲音裡承載著無奈、疲倦和過多Sam無法立刻去細辨的情緒。

我只剩下你了。這句話像把刀戳進Sam的心臟，一股酸澀扼緊著他的喉頭讓他無法發聲，他明白他的哥哥同樣鮮血淋漓。有個死結糾纏在他們之間，造出比馬里亞納海溝還深的隔閡，而他該死的很清楚那是什麼。  
曙光沿著窗緣落在Dean的肩上，點亮了他低垂的眼睫和因少眠而黯沉的眼角。Bobby適時地拎著急救箱和一大堆繃帶出現，對兩個Winchester的無言相對僅是挑起一邊眉毛。

Dean捏捏脖子嘆了口氣轉身走開，當他轉頭面向日光升起的方向時，Sam看見陽光燦亮，深深的跌落在他的眼底深處。

他做了夢，被高燒帶來的昏睡一遍遍拉著陷溺。夢裡模模糊糊的閃過很多人，不同片段、不同時間、熟稔的、陌生的，其中最清晰的是他的哥哥，對此Sam毫不意外。  
不正常的家庭生活對他來說猶若夢魘，但與Dean共度的日子卻極其真實，幾乎可以這麼說：在他的生命中，Dean一直都是最清晰的存在。無論是面對街頭上壞孩子的欺侮、外人對Winchester家的指指點點，還是瘋狂鬼怪撲上來的時候，作為兄長Dean總是站在他的身前保護他，從來沒有退卻過。

Sam永遠記得十歲那年和父親共赴的一場狩獵，那是棟廢棄的農莊，空氣裡滿佈著木頭腐爛和雨水的味道。那時Dean為了把他從手持鐮刀的前農莊主人手上解救下來，被鬼魂從一樓直接扔進地下室，跌下樓梯的過程中斷了兩根肋骨，Sam看著昏厥過去的Dean以為那就是世界末日。  
一連幾天直到Dean完全清醒之前他都不願意靠近病床也不肯離去，只是瑟縮在病房門口，睜大眼睛盯著哥哥沉睡的側臉，默數點滴落下的速度。每一秒的流逝都在大口吞噬著他，他要如何去想像一個沒有Dean世界？

「嘿。」睜開眼緩緩眨了幾下，Dean轉過來虛弱的對他微笑，蒼白的臉色讓那些青青紫紫的瘀傷更顯猙獰。他喉頭一緊，整張臉皺到一塊，突然想要放聲大哭。  
「噢──別像個女孩，Sammy」眼看弟弟隨時就要哭出來了，Dean勉強坐起身，用一貫的輕鬆語氣笑著「不過來給你英勇的大哥一個擁抱嗎？」Sam抽抽鼻子忍不住翻了個白眼，Dean一向知道用些噁心話來打破某些尷尬的氣氛。好吧，至少那很有用。  
小心翼翼爬上床緣，他再度垮下他那張小狗臉，緊皺眉頭死盯著那藏在寬鬆病服下的層層繃帶，醫院裡消毒水的氣味刺著鼻腔，過了半晌他才艱難的擠出一句話。  
「……為什麼？」哽咽又衝上喉嚨，在能來得及拋出更多問句之前，Dean伸手過來把他拉進懷裡，肢體上的接觸起初有些陌生，下一秒便轉為再熟悉不過的動作，就像以前Dean抱著因惡夢驚醒的自己，肌膚間的溫度傳遞著最直接的安全感。或許是Dean對自己的關注從未少過一分使他渾然不覺，Sam不記得從什麼時候開始Dean不再牽著他的手、雙臂間不再有他的位置，這讓他感到些許失落，像是成長的過程中一再的失去與獲得。

「沒有為什麼。」單手拍拍Sam的背，傷處被壓得發出尖銳疼痛，而他只是垂下金棕色的腦袋擱在對方肩上，擁抱一如記憶中的溫暖沉重「你是我弟弟，Sammy」  
Sam閉上眼睛壓抑面臨潰堤的眼淚，但這次不是因為難過，而是更加複雜的東西。

  
疼痛和一隻壓在額頭上略嫌冰冷的手把他拉回現實，費力地撐起眼皮，房間裡很暗，可能是黃昏也可能是黎明，Dean坐在床邊用沒受傷的右手拿著冰毛巾擦拭他額上的涔涔冷汗，半邊臉孔隱在黑暗裡。  
「…Dean？」天殺的，簡直像有誰拿著鋸子凌遲過他的聲帶。  
「嘿、dude」拍拍Sam的手臂，Dean協助他撐起上身，遞來水和藥片。止痛藥刮過食道有點痛，新鮮冰涼的水則解救了他乾裂的喉嚨。  
Sam昏昏沉沉的躺下，想講些什麼，意識卻快他一步隨著Dean消失在門板後的腳步聲墜落。

他繼續做夢。這回夢到他要離開家、前往斯坦福的那天。有風，有陽光，天氣晴朗。  
和父親爭鋒相對在Winchester家也不是什麼新聞了，他不知道是哪裡出了問題，他們父子間的爭執總是火爆到趨近於失控，更別說是告訴John他不想再狩獵而是去念書，這讓John氣瘋了。大力摔上門，把那句再也不要回來的喊叫狠狠截斷，踉蹌幾步，一抬眼他就看到Dean插著口袋靠在Impala的車門前回望著他。  
下意識繃緊身體準備再吵一次甚至是和Dean互毆一頓，他已經被支配太久，這次他不會退讓。絕不。

「接著。」Dean盯著他幾秒，拋過來的不是拳頭或髒話，出乎意料之外的是一個旅行袋，沉甸甸的塞滿了衣物和生活用品。Sam向Dean投以手足無措的眼神，這讓他一身利刺頃刻褪了個乾淨。  
「好好照顧自己，Sammy」雙手向後撐著Impala，面對弟弟越發困惑的表情他不禁失笑，搖搖頭，真是張標準的小狗臉「我會以你為傲的，你知道，我向來如此。」  
Sam是個聰明的孩子，但每一次看著他優異的成績單微笑的人不是John，而是他的哥哥，光是Dean一點隱含著鼓勵的玩笑話就能讓Sam感到心裡滿滿的裝載著滿足。所以他知道他會的，即使他就要離開他了。

「我、……」Sam感覺胃裡被打了個結，雖然兒時那種末日般的驚慌隨著年歲增長減輕不少，在這個當下他仍無法想像生活裡多了一個叫做Dean的缺口會是什麼樣子。無論如何都不會是像缺塊拼圖那樣簡單，他想。  
「我猜這次誰也攔不住你了，dude」風吹得他們瞇起眼睛，Dean瞥了眼天空，藍得不合時宜。  
Sam垂下目光，上了高中之後他的身形快速抽高，如今他已經長得比曾經將自己護在身後的哥哥更加高大，有時候看著Dean的背影他會發覺心裡升起一股無法言喻的情感，其中混雜著保護欲和一點點痛楚───就像現在，鼓鼓脹脹的填塞在心臟裡跳動。

「我會想你的，Dean。」啞聲說道，他試圖扯出個笑容來避免露出Dean口中所謂的小狗臉，但從對方揚起下顎迎上他的視線的表情來看成效不彰。拍拍弟弟厚實的肩膀，輕鬆自若得好像Sam待會就會和他一起跳上Impala展開下一場狩獵似的。  
「Bye, Sammy」Dean安靜的笑了，自信神情一如往常帶著點輕狂，陽光落在眼角讓虹膜產生出一種奇異的金綠色，照亮瞳孔裡一抹亮晃晃的疼痛。Sam深深的注視著，感到內心的情感猛烈地撼動著心臟。

那一秒Sam才曉得原來自己愛上他了，而愛意早已暗湧了許多許多年。

他在黑暗中醒來，無聲的、反覆的咀嚼夢裡的那個瞬間，而當破曉來臨之時，他轉過頭看著同樣負傷側臥在另一張床上的Dean，突然想要放聲大哭。

fin

突然在隨身碟裡挖到這篇2010年的文，幾乎寫完了，剩結尾一點點沒收  
由於實在太不相信自己的坑品，一度懷疑這是不是我收藏的文，直到看到文檔裡作者欄寫著自己的筆名（菸）  
當年SPN看到S4就沒繼續看，我也幾乎不記得劇情了，收了結尾發上來，作為深深愛過這對兄弟的紀念

2019.07.05（2010起筆）


End file.
